The present disclosure relates to a method for production of a thin-film battery, to a barrier for a mount structure for production of a thin-film battery, and to an energy store.
Lithium-ion rechargeable batteries have a considerably higher power density than other rechargeable batteries. Batteries are produced by means of semiconductor methods using thin-film technology, for example as described in Bates et al., Rechargeable solid state lithium ion batteries, Proc. IEEE MEMS Conf., 1993, but with low power.
In the case of so-called 3D batteries, the useful area for thin-film batteries is folded over a structured substrate, as is described in Long et al., Three-Dimensional Battery Architectures, Chem. Rev. 104, 2004. Therefore, several times the capacity, for example 40 times the capacity, is stored on the same substrate base surface and, furthermore, the stored charge is absorbed and emitted more quickly. Higher power is therefore also available. Thin-film batteries can use either a planar substrate or a non-conductive substrate which is provided with structures, for example silicon structures with passivation, produced by trenches of silicon, followed by isolation and passivation, for example thermal oxidation. This surface enlargement which is produced in this way by means of the substrate in the battery layers, the so-called 3D batteries, leads to an increase in capacity. A current collector material, for example Pt, a cathode layer, for example LiCoO2, the electrolyte, for example Li polymer, and a further electrode, for example graphite, Al, are then typically applied to the substrate, possibly with an insulating layer.